


Hit Me Like An Earthquake

by artemisia_HQ



Series: You Got Me Breathing Sunshine [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Basically what started the whole date shenanigans, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, He just wants some alone time with his boyfriend, Kageyama is a confused idiot help him, M/M, Prologue, Tanaka and Noya trying to be good senpais, Volleyball Dorks & Nerds, i honestly don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-03 22:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19473781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemisia_HQ/pseuds/artemisia_HQ
Summary: "Kageyama, have you ever taken Shouyou out on a real date?"Confused, Tobio tilts his head sideways, his brows knitted. "Real...date?"





	Hit Me Like An Earthquake

**Author's Note:**

> This is another segment from the [main fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18607723/chapters/44116033) that I scrapped since it was getting long and I had a hard time working the next scenes from it. This is just a little premise, so to speak.
> 
> You can read this before or after the main fic, or not at all; it's up to you. I just had the sudden urge to post this, however bad this is lol ┐(￣∀￣)┌
> 
> Also, this was my first attempt to write Tanaka and Noya and I apologize if they're not as in-character as they should be.

Taking a short break from yet another one of their serves-and-receives training, Tobio sips from his water bottle to quench his parched throat. With a sideway glance, he caught sight of Hinata at the corner of his eyes. He's shaking his head and ruffling his hair at the same time, whips of sweat flying. Hinata looks up at Tobio, honey brown eyes wide, beads of sweat trailing down his sideburns, his hair wet and messier than usual. He looks like a wet puppy and Tobio almost chokes on his drink. Almost.

 _Why is this dumbass so goddamn adorable?_ Tobio lets out a small cough as Hinata peers at him warily.

"You okay, Kageyama-kun?"

"Fine," he snaps. _Please stop looking at me like that._

Hinata is _still_ looking at him like that, and he only inches his face closer to Tobio. "You sure?"

Yep, it's confirmed. He's definitely weak against those amber puppy eyes. He can feel the bonds of his restraints breaking and his hand seems to have a mind of its own as he reaches out and tips Hinata’s chin upwards. He starts to lean in and—

"Ooh! Is that Shouyou?"

"And Kageyama!" 

They both jump back away so fast, Tobio accidentally throws his water bottle and Hinata falls off the bench with a shriek. 

Tobio only has seconds to compose himself before Nishinoya-san and Tanaka-san is in front of them, grinning like maniacs. Hinata stands up from where he fell, rubbing his back as he winces. 

"Hey, guys! We weren't interrupting anything, were we?" Nishinoya-san asks slyly with a smirk.

Tobio shakes his head quickly, but the heat creeping up his whole face and neck betrays him. 

Tanaka-san looms over him (or tried to), a menacing look on his face."Huh?! Are you getting all handsy in public now? _Huh?!_ " 

He shakes his head again as he stammers, "N-no—" 

"W-We weren't doing anything!" Hinata interjects, his voice shrill. He's waving his hands in front of him frantically and his face is even redder than Tobio's. 

Their senpais share a knowing look and very slowly stalks closer, like a predator caging their prey. Tobio stiffens, his shoulders hunching up so high they're almost at his ears, his eyes trained on the ground as he braces for the positively mortifying chewing out his senpais are going to give him. 

Anytime now.

A peal of loud, boisterous laughter pierces the air startling Tobio from out of his agony. When he looks up, his senpais are doubling over from laughing—Nishinoya-san's arms are clutching his stomach and Tanaka-san is slapping his knees, both of them leaning on the other for support. 

They laugh like there's no tomorrow, and Tobio just stares at them, dumbfounded. He glances over at Hinata and his face mirrors Tobio's. 

Finally, their senpais managed to control their laughter, now reduced to snickers and snorts.

"Oh, man. You should've seen the looks on your faces." Nishinoya-san wipes tears from his eyes as he grins widely. 

Tanaka-san is shaking his head with his hands on his hips. "Tsk. Tsk. You need to be more subtle, my precious kouhais. You're way too obvious, even if we didn't see anything." 

"What are you two doing here, anyway? Ooooh! Are you on a _daaaate_?" Nishinoya-san winks at Tobio obnoxiously. 

"Uh—" Honestly, Tobio doesn't know if this is considered as a date, but isn't hanging out—just the two of them outside of school—count as one? 

Before Tobio can even form a response, Hinata is already bouncing towards Nishinoya-san, already recovered from his embarrassed state earlier. 

"We're just practicing serves and receives. And I'm getting better at my jump serves!" he declares, hands on his hips and puffs out his chest, flashing their senpais a wide, toothy grin. 

Tanaka-san quirks his brows and regards them with a disbelieving look on his face "More volleyball? Seriously? You're on a school break, this is the time for you to go out on dates without any distractions!" 

Hinata opens his mouth to say something when Nishinoya-san cuts him off by thrusting the empty water bottles into Hinata’s hands. "Shouyou, why don't you go fill this up? Kageyama stills looks pretty thirsty." 

Tobio is about to protest, _no he isn't thirsty_ , but then Hinata crows as he salutes. "Okay! Be right back!"

The three of them watch Hinata jog towards the water fountain while singing one of his made-up songs, his voice blending with the twittering of birds and the rustling of the leaves. It’s annoying and endearing at the same time, and a small smile creeps on Tobio's face unceremoniously.

Oh great, he’s becoming an indulgent idiot.

“You really like him, huh?”

He's startled by Nishinoya-san’s voice and he quickly averts his gaze away from Hinata. The tips of his ears start to warm and no doubt his face is no better—he’s beyond mortified that he’s been caught staring and smiling like a creeper. Nishinoya-san is smirking up at him, wiggling his eyebrows leeringly. Can this day get any more embarrassing?

Apparently, it can.

Before he can even recover from Nishinoya-san’s teasing, Tanaka-san is looping his arms around Tobio, slightly bending him down to his height. He flinches at the sudden skinship—he’s still not used to physical contact, even from his former teammates.

"So, Kageyama, how many dates have you gone to with Hinata?" Tanaka-san asks, all business-like and serious, but a small grin is trying to break through his somber mask.

Tobio coughs at the sudden query and tries not to fluster, willing his face to stop blushing, _goddammit_. Tanaka-san is staring at him with narrowed eyes, waiting for his response. He considers the question, his brows furrowing. They do hang out more often than not, especially during the break.

"Uhh, a lot, I guess?"

That seems to please his senpais, both of them smiling widely, obviously delighted. Tanaka-san tightens his hold around his shoulders. The way Tanaka-san is holding him—they’re practically hugging, _oh god_ —is making him awkward and uncomfortable, and he squirms, trying to loosen his senpai’s hold.

Either Tanaka-san doesn't notice, or he doesn't care, and he only edges his face closer. Tobio leans his head so far back, the tendons on his neck starts to strain. Tanaka-san is beaming at him, and Nishinoya-san is practically vibrating with enthusiasm in front of Tobio, jumping in place.

"Ooh! What places have you gone to?" Nishinoya-san squeals, his voice so loud, a few joggers turn their heads towards them.

Why is Hinata taking so damn long? He doesn't know how long he’s going to last from the awkwardness and embarrassment slowly swallowing his soul. He glances at his senpais, both of their face expectant and positively curious. He gulps, he doesn’t want to disappoint them by giving a wrong answer and Hinata is always pestering him to be more sociable and try to have a proper conversation that doesn’t involve volleyball. He reckons this is a good opportunity, albeit it being an awkward topic.

So he answers, "This park?"

Tanaka-san rolls his eyes. "Obviously. Where else?"

"My house?"

"No, no. I mean outside. Except this park."

"Uhh—his house?"

Tanaka-san sighs. "Except this park and both of your houses." He drags the words slowly like he’s talking to a kid. Tobio tries not to scowl at the implication, so he thought of the other places they’ve gone to. His mind draws a blank.

"That's about it."

Tanaka-san suddenly withdraws his arms around Tobio. _Fucking finally_ , his back is starting to numb from bending and their awkward position is starting to irritate him.

"What? I thought you said you've gone to a lot of dates!" Tanaka-san exclaims, an incredulous look on his face.

"Yes? We play here almost every day, or just hang out at one of our houses sometimes. We see each other every day."

Tanaka-san gawks at him even more, his jaw hanging. Tobio starts to frown; was that the wrong answer?

Before he can contemplate even further, Nishinoya-san places his hand on his shoulders (which must’ve been difficult, given his height) and looks up at Tobio, his cat-like eyes serious and probing. He’s towering over his senpai, but he feels like he’s the one being looked down on.

"Kageyama, have you ever taken Shouyou out on a real date?"

Confused, he tilts his head sideways, his brows knitted. "Real...date?"

"You know, the movies, for example."

"No?"

"Amusement park?"

"No."

"Eating out in a nice restaurant for dinner?"

"Well, we do stop by at Sakannoshita once in a while to get meat buns."

Nishinoya-san sighs heavily, shaking his head slowly. "You're hopeless."

"Huh?"

His senpai drags Tobio downwards until they’re at eye level. He looks straight at Tobio, his eyes piercing.

"Listen here, Kageyama, and you better listen well. You like Shouyou, right?"

Tobio nods. "Yes."

"And you want him to be happy, right?"

"Of course." His answer is automatic, well, because it’s true, even if he sounds like a sappy idiot. But he’s getting more confused by the second. Why are his senpais asking him these questions? He has no idea where this conversation is heading and he’s having a hard time as it is.

"Then, just playing volleyball isn't going to keep him happy for long."

"What?" Tobio straightens his back abruptly, and thankfully, Nishinoya-san let his hands fall from his shoulders, but he’s still looking at him with a stern expression. To be honest, he’s starting to get annoyed by all this interrogation and that last statement from his senpai struck a nerve in Tobio, although he doesn't know why.

Tanaka-san seems to notice the rising tension between them and gently nudges Nishinoya-san away from Tobio. He clears his throat before speaking. "What Noya-san means is, there are other things that Hinata enjoys aside from volleyball. Other things that make him happy."

"I know, but—"

"Ryu, he's not gonna get this if we're not blunt." Nishinoya-san steps forward again, but this time he sounds more concerned than reprimanding. "Kageyama, you need to have a variety. You need to do other things to keep Shouyou happy. Or else he's gonna get bored."

"Bored?” Okay, now he’s confused as hell. He has no _fucking_ clue what they’re talking about anymore. Five minutes ago, they were questioning him about dates, now Nishinoya-san is prattling about Hinata getting bored. “Bored of what, exactly?”

"Not of what. Of you."

Tobio stops breathing. His vision blurs, and everything seems to move in slow motion. His fingertips are ice cold, and it courses throughout his entire body until he’s numb. Tanaka-san and Nishinoya-san are saying something, but their voices are thick and disembodied.

"Kageyama? Oi, Kageyama!"

"Noya-san, I think you broke him."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated :) Thank you for reading! ♥️
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://the-new-king-of-the-court.tumblr.com/) and [twitter](https://twitter.com/artemisia_hq?s=09)


End file.
